It's Not Exactly New
by delkaty
Summary: Katsura invites the Yorozuya over to celebrate a festival. GinZura, later on the rating will change from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

"It's making my ass itchy."

"You're just imagining things," came the reply from down near the floor. "The silk barely even touches there, anyways."

"The _thought_ of it makes my ass itchy."

The young samurai-to-be sighed, and let the comments slide, not bothering to try and argue back. Arguing with Gin was almost always impossible, nothing insulted him - unless you comment that his hair is the reason he doesn't attract very many girls. Nothing hurt him - except the fact that he's a borderline diabetic and can only have sugar once a week. Nothing could sour his mood - unless he hasn't had his sugar fix... he _did_ get grumpy if he hadn't had that. And he was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong. So maybe some things _did_ affect him.

"Shinpachi," Shin braced himself for another complaint from the silver haired samurai, "did Zura _himself _invite us, or did he ask one of his floogies to do it for him?" Gin's tone was light, as if he didn't care much. Shin knew that was a lie, though, Gin had fairly intense feelings about his old friends. He just wasn't sure what _kind_ of feelings yet.

He thought back to the phone call he had recieved the week before. "Don't worry, it was definitely Katsura-san," he remembered how Kagura had answered the phone with a triumphant "ZURA-SAN!" and how loud he heard Katsura's reply of, "IT'S NOT_ ZURA_, I'M _KATSURA_!"

Gin scrunched up his face and sniffed, "Well. I guess that's alright then. Because if it was one of those pathetic wanna-be-terrorists I swear I would not go through all this trouble-"

"Trouble putting on a kimono?"

Gin glared down at Shin who was straightening out the bottom folds of Gin's robe, "Yes, the trouble of putting on a _kimono_, what else would be so...troubling?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gin immediately wished he'd have stayed home. He wasn't a fan of loud, obnoxious people. Not to mention that all of these people were wanted by the law for terrorist acts. Gin tried to stay as law-abiding as possible. _Impossible to do when people like Zura happen to be your friends_, he thought to himself, rising up to the tips of his toes to peer over the long tables that ran down the center of the Joi hideout's dining hall. No sign of Zura. A small feeling of sadness curled itself into a ball in the pit of his stomach. _Bastard_, Gin complained mentally, _not only does he make me feel like crap... okay, good crap, he's a no-show too._

"Oh, you _did_ get my message after all, Gintoki," Gin jumped a little, before half turning around to face who had spoken to him, "I almost expected you to lie to me about it later on, saying that you never heard about it."

Gin opened his mouth to retort that he'd never do such a thing, but then he realized that's the exact sort of thing he would've done if he hadn't been wanting to see the dark haired terrorist in person, "I decided to grace you with my presence." he replied lamely.

His fellow samurai raised a dark eyebrow at him, "Really. Here I thought it was one of two things," Zura lifted a finger, "one, you wanted to actually see me because we're _friends_," he then raised a second finger, "or two, you wanted free food," putting his hands back into the pockets of his dark purple robe, _Oh dear, why did he have to pick purple of all the incredibly sexy colours_? and continued, "I'm willing to bet my freedom on the fact that it'll be the latter."

Grinning, Gin slapped a hand onto Zura's shoulder, "Would I really pick food over visiting you?"

"Yes."

"...Okay, maybe so. But it really is a bonus to see you, as well as free food." Gin replied, grinning a bit wider, obviously trying to buy his way into Zura's good graces again.

Zura shrugged off his hand and shook his head, "You never change... but I'm glad you came." He had a small smile on his face, and Gin found himself trying to breathe._ Calm down, it's just Zura. Just Zura. Just. Zura._

The fact that it was just Zura made it all that much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry. Like anyone actually reads this anyways, but what the hell, right?

Anyways.

Hi. I'm Katy. This is chapter three. I like writing short sections because it's easier to read, keep track of, and I'm not sure what else. one of my favourite authors, James Patterson, does this to his novels. I love his novels.

I will keep on with this story. I think. I hope. Depends. Depends on whether or not I actually like it/have time/feel up to it.

I think that about 70 (or more.) of the Gintama fics are about Gin and Hijikata. Which, wow, TOTALLY cool with me, Toshi is awesome. Katsura is the best, though. Maybe Gintoki/Katsura/Hijikata one day...

Okay, I'll shut up now.

_--_

The festival was dismal. What was the point of them? All they did was celebrate what Japan used to be.

Sometimes the depressed terrorist would wonder why he didn't enjoy festivals, considering they were about Japan, and Katsura was _all _about Japan. Everything he did was for Japan. Everything he said, thought, acted on, for Japan.

Well, alright so eating soba and creating snow forts weren't exactly in the plan for building a better Edo, but it didn't hurt.

Katsura ended his train of thought, and peered out from beneath dark bangs and studied his surroundings. It was instinct to him, now. He was sitting outside, on the grass, next to some paper lanterns one of the other Joi members had folded. Or maybe they were bought from down in the markets. Katsura didn't really care, but the soft, colourful light was somewhat soothing to him.

"Yo, Zura, what're you doing out here by yourself?"

_Shit_, Katsura thought to himself, _why did I invite him?_

He turned to Gintoki, who had almost magically appeared behind him. "My name is Katsura," it was almost a moot point, though, Gintoki would never call him that. "and if I wish to sit outside, away from everyone else, I will do so."

Gintoki didn't really answer, he stuck his finger in his ear. _Charming_, Katsura thought dryly, _why do I consider him a friend? Why am I questioning myself?_

"Is all that thinking painful, Zura?" Gintoki asked, settling himself down on the grass beside Katsura, "it looks like you really had a rough time with it."

Narrowing his eyes, Katsura tried to think up a quick retort, "I'm not _thinking_!" he managed. "I'm trying to decide if creepy, or disgusting suits your hair more." _Good one, Zura_, he thought angrily to himself, _lamest comeback in the history or comebacks._

_--_

It's almost 3am. I've been driving for six hours. This is what you get today, haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, was that ever an epic fail last time I tried an Author's Note type thing.**

**Anyways, I won't keep you long, now.**

**Just so you know, the potatoes is a thing between me and Rinny **

**it's funny, and it worked, so I added it into this story.**

**_/does not own Gintama or any characters. _**

* * *

"Kinky, more like it," Gin replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Take a look in the mirror, Zura, what're you trying to grow, potatoes?" he leaned over to Katsura and took a few strands in between his fingers. The black hair was so silky, almost like a girl's hair.

"Yes, Gintoki, I'm growing _potatoes_ in my _hair_."

He didn't sound anything like a girl, though.

Gin scratched his chin, studying the other. Katsura looked extra glum today. "What, cat got your tongue?"

He was given a glare, "You idiot, you say that to someone who isn't talking. I replied last, so I would say it to you," Katsura, looking down at his feet, continued, "you're such a moron sometimes."

Still holding onto his hair, Gin scooted forwards under his right thigh was pressed against Katsura's left thigh, "But you love me because I'm a moron, right?" he asked cheerfully, wrapping his fingers around the hair and lightly tugging on it.

The words that would best describe the look Katsura gave him was "Death Glare". "Okay, so you still _like _me even though I'm a moron?" Nothing. "Tolerate me?"

It was hard to think up good, Gin-like things to say, with his legs touching Zura's. The unwanted subject that slinked into of some of those really long bathroom sessions was sitting against him, and he didn't really have any idea what to say. He could feel Zura's body heat sinking through the cloth of their clothes and into his own body.

"I suppose in a way. I mean, I don't _hate_ you," was Katsura's reply. It wasn't as angry and as loud as earlier. "You don't make it very easy to love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy, Katy here. Sorry that it took me so long, I had to take some time to get used to this new laptop :)

Also, I don't think this is the best chapter, but at least it's something. It'll get good soon ~

Also, this time I meant to make it longer, ahah, I really did.

* * *

"What a cruel thing to say, Zura. That's almost as bad as insulting my hair." Gin said, trying to think up the most witty comment he could. He had not expected something so personal to come from the terrorist.

"Your hair is disgusting. Maybe you should cut it off. In fact, I can do it for you," Katsura offered, scissoring his fingers beside Gin's head. "Would you like a little left to cover those ears?"

Gin batted away his fingers, glaring at the depressing figure beside him. "Bastard, that was a cheap shot," he replied, giving him a sulky look. "...Besides, look at your own hair," _it's really soft and silky,_ "it's all greasy, and there's so many split ends," _it's perfectly straight, and smells really good, _"I think you should get your own haircut, asshole." _Don't ever, ever, listen to me,_ he thought to himself.

Katsura laughed, but unconsciously he eyed his hair, straining to see if Gin was actually telling the truth or not about the split ends. _Bastard_, he thought, _now I'm going to worry about this all night_. "You're just jealous that I actually have hair that doesn't repel women. Or men. Children. Cats." he started listing off different species.

"You've made your point," Gin grumbled, "Why am I still sitting here with you, all you're doing is insulting me anyways. And I was just trying to be nice," He started to get up, but looked back at Katsura. "Zura? You okay?" he asked, noticing that the other samurai had suddenly fallen silent, and had regained that look of depression.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh hey guys, sorry I bring you this horrible chapter. It's longer than the last one, that's... and we're starting to get somewhere :)

Just so you know, I started saying "Katsura" instead of "Zura" in parts of this because it's a bit more in Zura's view... and he most definitely wouldn't think of himself as Zura :P

* * *

"What?" Katsura asked, obviously not listening, glancing back at Gin. "I wasn't listening. Although," he added, "you haven't been contributing much to this conversation anyways..."

"Bastard! I'm trying to comfort you here."

"You're doing a bad job." Katsura muttered, not realizing really what he was saying. With a sigh, looked away from the silver haired bastard that was so close to him – a bit _too_ close, now that he thought about it, - and looked across the lights of Edo. Soft, yellow light bathed the ground, while all sorts of different colours flashed in the sky. T_he Amanto and their foreign technology, no doubt,_ Katsura thought to himself._ It shows how different they are from us._

"What are you looking at? And why do you have such a weird look on your face, you look like one of those teenage girls on the dramas I watch every afternoon – as if you were dreaming about a hot boyfriend or something.... Zura!" Gin said suddenly, "Does this mean you have a hot boyfriend too?"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm looking at the Amanto and their space ships," Katsura replied haughtily, "They have so many different colours up there, not like us."

"I'm different," Gin remarked, "You're not. I have silver hair, remember?"

"Unfortunately, I am aware of the colour of your hair, Gintoki."

"Shut up, it's not my fault. Anyways, you hate the aliens, why are you thinking about them?"

Katsura shrugged, part of his kimono sliding down his shoulder a bit. He didn't notice this, instead looking back at Gin. "It's hard not to think about them. They're everywhere."

"Zura, are you _sure_ you're a samurai? You've been saying a lot of things are hard for you, lately," Gin said, looking thoughtful, "Being in love with me – _wait, I didn't mean that!_" Gin tried to correct himself before Katsura killed him, but the terrorist just gave him a blank look. "...meant that it was hard for you to … _tolerate_ my existence." he ended, surprised that his friend didn't try to kill him for it.

_I wonder if he's really okay,_ Gin thought to himself, _he isn't insulting me as much as he should be doing._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** AHHHHHH I'm so sorry, but I've been really unmotivated due to some personal issues lately, and I told myself "Alright, Kates, get a really nice, long chapter out there for them!" ...and I think I failed again :(

I did, however, manage to get a bit out before I went on vacation to my dad's house :D!

Annnnnd it is a bit more obvious of what they are starting to think of each other.

Sorry if it's bad! This is my first ~real~ fic, after all, haha. c&c is cool as long as you're mature about it.

* * *

"Of course I'm fine, idiot," Zura replied, starting to move back towards the building behind them. His kimono had slipped down much farther on the side revealing a healthy expanse of pale skin, shiny in the light from the skies. Gin found his gaze was tracing the visible muscle lines that made up Zura's body, quickly looking away when he realized what he was doing. He had been doing a lot of staring, he realized. _Okay. So you want him_, Gin thought to himself, a bit wistfully. _Is this something normal? Maybe it comes with my hair, the entire opposites attract thing... silver and black? No, black and white, definitely, he -_

"Gintoki!" Zura's voice snapped him back into reality, away from the blurry images Gin was imagining, black and white shapes twisting around each other -

"_Are you even listening to me?!"_

"No," Gin snapped back at his counterpart, totally lost in what Zura was trying to say. "I think I asked if you were okay."

"And I said I was, but then I thought of something that you might -"

"Good, I don't want you having to owe me again," Gin interrupted, standing up and attempting to look manly, with his hair ruffled and face flushed. They were both getting really good at interrupting each other. _Maybe he won't notice in the dark_, Gin thought to himself, as he felt his face grow warm.

No such luck. "Are you ill? You look like you're about to vomit," Zura pointed out, sounding concerned. "Do not vomit on my kimono, it's new." _So much for being concerned._

"I'm not ill, I just managed to get one of those ten second sunburns... you know, the ones you get at night time," Gin said quickly, scratching at his face, "Ow! That hurts! It burns!"

Zura obviously did not believe him, but ignored him anyways and began rubbing his upper arms. "It's freezing out here. I'm going inside," he started to turn away, before glancing back at Gin, "Are you coming with me?"

Of course, Gin right at that moment had to notice that the other samurai's kimono was becoming looser, starting to fall open at the waist now. The word _coming _sent unwanted ideas scurrying through his mind. "Of course," he replied, his mouth starting to water at the pictures he was imagining. Pulling his mind out of the gutter, he noticed Zura was staring at him again. "My sunburn got worse, didn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Heyy, sorry it's been awhile, I was busy with school and I was away at my dad's for about a month n____n

Umm, anyways, I'm not that experienced in writing smut, yet, just reading it ;D So this is the start of it, then a few more shots and... hole in one ;)

I might be busy this upcoming week though, since my birthday is on the 16th, and it's a big deal for me this year (O mo)b

C&C is cool with me.

* * *

"Of course, Gintoki." came the dull reply, as Zura began walking back towards the building. _He totally bought it_, Gin thought, proud of himself.

_Like I'd ever believe something that stupid_, Katsura was thinking, completely forgetting the time where Gintoki had tricked him into thinking he had a brain disease that would make his head explode. Or the times where he had to find some new disguise, and ended up pretending to be a tree.

The darker haired samurai was too lost in forgetting memories he didn't like to have noticed his friend – if you could call him that, after all – had caught up to him and was matching his pace. He peered through the curtain of ink-coloured hair, studying Gintoki's face. It was dead, like a fish. Nothing new there. Sighing inwardly, he glanced back up at the sky and, not watching what he was doing, tripped on a gopher hole.

"Good one." was all Gintoki said, staring down at Katsura who was sprawled in an undignifying position at his feet. "I knew you'd come to your senses and throw yourself at my feet one day."

Seething, Katsura attempted to get up but he had lost his footwear on the right foot, the one that had unceremoniously made sure he ended up in that spot. "The hell are you talking about?" he snapped, glaring at the silver haired bastard.

With a smirk, Gintoki squatted down beside Katsura and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. "I feel kind of light headed and silly. And seeing you fall for me, I mean, fall down... in front of me, well I can't help myself." He slid his hands up the sides of Katsura's arms and trailed the ends of his fingers up along the other samurai's neck, feeling the shivers spread throughout his body, and ended up cupping his face. "Perfect." he remarked, leaning in closer, until he could feel their breath mixing together.

"What do you mean perfect? Go away." Katsura was saying, but there wasn't really any conviction in the words. He had closed his eyes, not sure whether he wanted to witness what he thought might happen as well as experience it.

"You're perfect." was the only reply he got, and then he felt Gin's mouth on his, and the taste of sugar was flooding his system. _He needs to eat a little less sugar, some more noodles would be good_, Katsura thought dazedly, opening his mouth a little and pressing back. It was the last coherent thought he could manage, the heat from where they were kissing each other spread from face down his neck, flushed across his abdomen and settled down in his lower stomach... among other regions that were of interest to him.

Fingers gently stroking Zura's jawline, Gin brought his own body a little closer, until their chests were pushed against the other, and his currently swelling groin started to poke Zura. "Sorry about that," he pulled back just enough to whisper it, seriously hoping that the thought of his cock touching Zura's pristine skin would scare him off, he had experienced this with women several times.

"Mmmnnnnffff... what, for what?" Zura asked, opening his eyes a little. When Gin didn't reply right away, he leaned in again and continued, "Shut up.", and resumed their kiss.

_I can do that_, Gin thought eagerly to himself.


End file.
